


Promise/// Stenbrough

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Bill is having a hard time dealing with Gerogie's murder, so he tries to ease the pain with self-harm. Stan finds out and reacts in a way Bill did not expect.





	Promise/// Stenbrough

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Self-harm will be involved in this writing, so please if you are sensitive to these things to not read. There will be other stories on my account not involving self-harm.

*Bill POV*

Why? Why, why why? Why did It have to take Georgie? Why did It have to take such a young, innocent person? Out of all people, why my Georgie?

It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made that boat for Gerogie. I shouldn't have let him go without me. Why am I so stupid?

I can't handle this pain anymore. I need something to take it away. I just can't...

I wonder to the bathroom, and see the blades. I have been tempted by the fact that the person I love, and who is the only reason I ever want to live, will never love me back.

That person would be Stanly Uris. He's perfect, with his adorable curly hair and smile. He would never like me back. That plus Georgie has just become too much. I need to distract myself from the pain somehow.

I walk to the edge of the tub and sit down, holding my arm over the tub. I slowly make the first cut, and I feel a slight sting. I let out a small gasp, but continue. When I'm done I have 5 small cuts along the inside of my left wrist.

I hear my mom walking to my room, so I quickly turn on the water to rinse off my arm and the tub I pull down my sleeve and make my way out of my bathroom, tight as my mom walks in.

"Hey Jae, here's your clean laundry, watcha doing?" She says putting down the clothes.

"Just using the bathroom, but I need to do my homework." I say smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Well dinner will be ready in about a hour." She says as she walks out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I let out a sad sigh as I go to put bandages on my arm. I'm supposed to hang out with the losers club at the barrens this week, so i'll have to remember to wear long sleeves.

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

It's been a few days since I started cutting. I've slowly been adding cuts all over my left arm and even some on my thigh. I don't think anyone will notice if I cover up.

I'm hanging out with the losers club today. I'll wear a long sleeve shirt an long shorts, just to be sure. I'm just happy to see Stan; even though it makes me sad to know he doesn't like me, I still love seeing him. 

I start riding silver down to the barrens, the seat starting to hurt where the cuts were on my legs. When I get there, everyone is already there.

We mess around for a little while and eventually Richie and Eddie go on a walk and Bev, Mike and Ben went to get sticks to build a dam with. That just leaves me and Stan. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. 

Stan turns to me and says " Hey, do you want to draw pictures in the mud." He asks smiling sweetly.

"Sure." I say grabbing a stick and finding a good spot with lots of mud. I subconsciously pull up my sleeves so I don't get mud on them, forgetting all about my scars and cuts.

"We should draw birds." Stan says looking up from his mud. 

Okay." I say smiling, but suddenly stop as Stan gets a worried look on his face. He looks terrified. I notice he's not looking at at my face anymore. I follow his gaze to my exposed arm. Shoot I forgot all about those. I quickly try to push my sleeve down, but Stan jumps over and stops me.

*Stan POV*

Oh my god. Why? What has he done? Why would he do that? Why would someone so perfect want to hurt themselves? I think Bill is perfect with his cute lips and sweet smile. But seeing him like this makes me so sad. I can feel the tears start to come to my eyes, and all I can mutter is one word.

"Why?" I ask a tear falling down my cheek.

Bill looked so ashamed and a tear also rolled down his face. "I'm so sorry... it's just everything with Georgie, and..." Bill says with a pause. 

"And What?" I say needing to know why he would do this.

Bill just continues to cry, "I-i-i" He stutters, but can't say anything. 

"It's okay, you can tell me." I say trying to help him.

"And... the person I love doesn't love me back!" He yells, sobbing.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay, I'm sure they do love you." I say sympathetically. 

"No they don't!" He screams.

I grab his arm and wrap him in my arms. "Shh... Who is it? You can tell me." While rocking him.

"You." He chokes out, and I stop rocking, looking straight into his eyes.

"What?" I say, confused.

"I said the person I love is you..." He says and looks away ashamed.

I pull his face to look at me and lean down to whisper in his ear. "I love you too." He looks surprised, but before he can say anything I pull him into a sweet kiss.

The kiss lasts for about 15 seconds, but feels way longer. I want it to last forever. 

"Promise me." I say as I pull away.

"Huh?" He asks confused.

"Promise me you'll never do this to yourself again." I say boldly.

"Okay, I promise." He says smiling about to pull him into another kiss when everyone starts coming back. We quickly pull apart and pretend we're in a deep conversation about birds.

*Bill's POV*

Today was the best day of my entire life. I don't feel pathetic anymore, sure I still have a lot of work on, but for now I'm happy.

Tonight when I got home I threw away all my razors, planning to keep my promise to Stan.

He makes me feel like I'm important. I love him.


End file.
